Rick and Morty roleplay on facebook
by BasboBibbins
Summary: Wubba Lubba Dub Dub (it gets real explicit and fucked up)


I'm gonna be ..ammm Mr. Meeseeks

im gonna be my oc rick's clone/ half daughter Rabia

ok

/the thing falls from a table near you, causing the botton to be pressed and releasing me/

h..hey! I'm Mr. Meeseeks, look at me! -waves-

! whoa

-smiles warmly at u-

who made you

you n/n

...

dad!

uh oh...

(can you voice rick)

-burps- w..what? this better be important cuz -burps more- I'm in the middle of s..s...s..something -clumsily sidesteps around after having entered the room-

 **points to you**

what is that dad

Rick: I know it has something to do with me.. but I completely forgot about it -burps- Good luck! d..d..don't call me here again -leaves-

... i wish he would treat me better..

got it brb

?

you assigned me a purpose ^-^

uh ok?

so ammm.. I'll make him treat u better

how

just let me do my job -leaves the room-

ok

/later that day/

 **is trying to make a potral watch**

-poofs away before Rick enters the room-

Rick: h..hey sweetie

hey dad

w..wha...what yer doing there?

im trying to make a portal watch

ummm... here; let me help u. It's all about your stand -places himself behind you in an easy way to guide your arms-

mind:wow..

you wanna make sure -burps- that you don't make any compromises towards a smaller size.. any interdymentional device should follow a rigorous... blah blah blah -burps harder-

 **giggles**

-smiles moved by your cute giggling while lightly pressing himself against you from behind as he unconsciously pins you leaning slightly forward onto the work table-

mind:this feels wrong

-makes you feel his heavy breathing slowly building up on the back of your neck while sliding both his hands over your waist as he gently squeezes it with a slow and firm stroke-

 **blushes**

-keeps feeling you up with daring delight unable to help himself, completely overwhelmed by your smell after having taken a deep sniff from your neck-

mind:i think dad is really drunk...

-you feel his raging boner in between your buttcheeks pressing against your clothes with a subtle grind of his hips-

d d dad?

yes? -his grinding starts being less subtle by performing a whole body wavy momement as he starts panting on your neck with his mouth half opened in the middle of his heavy breathing as a gesture of deep lust-

um nvm..

-slides one of his hands down your belly till reaching underneath your panties with his fingers-

 **blushes as i bite my lip**

-starts rubbing your clit with two of his fingertips in a nice side to side motion while using his other hand to grab you by the chin in a daringly wild expression of love as he leaves one of the finger from that hand sensually placed on your lower lip-

 **moans a little bit**

-gets my hand in your panties further soaked in your wetness by inserting those two fingers bent closed towards your frontal internal pussy wall, where your point of most sensitivity is located, starting to rub you there with my hand clenched as its pals is still stimulating the outside part of your clit-

d dad i should go to my room its getting dark and late

y..you're probably right sweetie -burps- goodnight -steps back and slaps grabs your butt playfully before letting you go-

 **goes to my room**

-licks your wetness from his fingers utterly delighted-

 **stops by morty's room and knocks on hid door**

(u want to get someone in the chat to play Morty?)

(none of my friends want to do that rp can you find one?

(I'm affraid I don't have any friends)

(alright let me find one)

(i cant find one)

Rick: h..hr...hey! I thought you were going to your room -pins you against Morty's door while messily kissing your neck in a passionate frenzy-

i was i was just telling morty night...

now you're gonna tell ME night... but properly -voice deepens by the end of his sentence while lifting your leg around his waist as he tightly squeezes it from below-

d d dad what are you doing?

I'm t..tre...treating you better Rabia.. I didn't understand how neglectful I was.. but Mr Meeseeks made me understand -sucks deeply below your ear with daring wildness-

mind: oh...

-you feel his cock poking a little bit into your pussy through your panties-

d d dad can i just go to bed i have school in the morning

a..alright sweetie -pulls back and walks away after burping-

 **he starts to see i hated being raped as i walk to my room**

f..fucking BITCH! d..doesn't think I'm good enough for her. We'll see.. maybe some discipline will get her straight -thinking to himself in loud voice-

summer:grandpa rick what are you talking about?

hey Summer, I got a lil case of blue ball going on here; do you think you can suck me off real quick? do .. Do it for Grandpa -burps-

summer: ... in my room

yes -goes to Summer's room-

summer closes the door*

summer gets on her knees*

-looks at her biting his lower lip while his hearthbeats are outta control-

summer:i better stop i can hear your heart beat grandpa rick

nah! it's okay. I'm -burps- I'm better than ever Summer; please, get on with it

summer keeps going*

-lets his full boner op out from his zipper-

pop*

summer: goes faster*

-throws his head back, arching his body while moaning into the ceiling-

summer goes as fast as she can go*

-gets his hands full with the sheets while holding onto them shakily tightly-

summer rubs his balls fast as she can go*

AAAHHHH AAAHHH! -releases his warm and sticky load in Summer's mouth, filling it up with his intensely massive orgasm while twitching in a pure moment of sublime ecstasy-

summer spits it out in a bucket*

Summer: out and night

goodnight summer

summer goes to bed as im sleep*

 **the next day wakes up**

-thrown in a ditch completely wasted-

 **is getting ready for school**

-rolls onto his own vomit-

uh dad you ok?

w..what? -burps really hard-

are you ok?

(hey lets wrap it up! I think it was perfect. Very nice Rick and Morty Roleplay. Holy shit; good work. I'm going home now)

(ok)

25\. APRIL 13:28

hey gorgeous

hey_

n/n

cool

what's cool?

nvm

..uh -looks down sadly-

(wanna do the rick and morty rp again?)

0/-/0

well?

alright luv

yay

I'm bird person now :3 (my absolute favourite character)

(k)

/on his home planet Schlapente/ -eating a wolf who dared call him a sheep-

 **is thinking**

-rips his head off and chews it whole-

dad can we go some where?

Rick: -burps- "what? I just finished throwing up from how drunk I was last night"

can we go somewhere?

like.. -burps- w..whe..where?

idk

let's go see my best friend Bird person Wubba Lubba Dub Dub! -dives head first into his flying car-

whos bird person dad?

he opposed the.. f..federation ...his species evolved from velociraptors. Come on! before I change my mind -burps while starting the engine-

ok

/Later in the Schlapente system/

 **looks around**

-tearing the rest of the wolf's body apart-

hm?

-looks at you while my head is low at ground level with my mouth full of meat and blood-

...

what do you want? -swallows that piece of meat-

dad what is that?

Rick: "shut up Rabia.. I still got a massive headache I..I.. I'll be lying down here" -turns the other way snoring-

 **sighs**

-walks slowly up to you with menacing steps-

 **is not even looking as i was looking down**

-gently grabs your chin, making you look up at me-

 **looks at you**

you are the most beautiful human specimen I've ever witnessed -getting lost in your star'es infinite charm-

 **blushes**

-suddenly picks you up sideways and takes off flying-

whoa

-lands on top of a lighthouse and puts you down next to him-

thankas

(brb dinner)

(bye girl)

(i will be back)

(back)

(hi )

25\. APRIL 22:03

(sup)

26\. APRIL 13:57

-licks your cheek wide and slowly-

 **blushes**

-nuzzles you lovingly-

heh

-pulls back and stands on the light house's railing, looking speechless into the distance-

so how do you know my dad rick?

he fed me seeds everyday in the park

until he noticed there was something off about me

as a bird

lol

wow

(JK, maybe we'll get to know that in season 3)

(i hope so)

(wait didnt rick make bird person?)

(no)

(oh)

-looks at u from where I am, with my claws gripping the railing-

hey was my dad always like this?

no. He's deeply.. DEEPLY depressed now

anyway; time for us to copulate

wait why is he depressed?

cuz he's seen it all, lived it all... and realised existence is meaningless -pulls you towards a warm hug while purring into ur neck-

 **thinks**

so why is he so mean to me?

cuz he doesn't wanna get to attached -squeezes your waist, feeling you up nicely as it makes me really hard-

oh..

-by boner grows against your belly, leaving warm and sticky precum over it-

uhh

-starts breathing heavily with my face deeply dug in ur neck-

 **blushes red**

-slightly list your up against me by your buttcheeks. gently spreading them as I hold you tightly-

uh idk if i should do this

lifts you up*

why not?

idk

u don't liek me?

i do

:'3

look i better get back to the ship

26\. APRIL 17:04

/later that day/ -has killed himself-

no

 **cries**


End file.
